Lost and Found, Free yet Bound
by ShikiNoAi
Summary: After losing their families to a massacre led by a member of the Estraneo family at six and then losing another some years later, Raven Black and her best friend Vanneda Chen receive scholarships and leave for Japan under alias to escape the mafia and start anew. But not everything goes the way you want...And who's that person with the graduate costume called Professor Boreen?
1. Prologue : One step forward

_**Chapter One: One Step Forward**_

**Shiki: Hello, I'm Shiki.**

**Ai: Hi, I'm Ai!**

**Shiki: For those of you who don't already know, my friend here and I are sharing an acc and co-authoring our story ****_'Lost and Found, Free yet Bound'_**

**Ai: This is our first story so we hope you enjoy it despite any small mistakes or typos you find! Please review and tell us what you thought of it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KHR, only the ocs we create**

* * *

Raven Black looked at her reflection unblinkingly, taking in her appearance as much as she could. After today, it'll be, quite possibly, her last looking like her fourteen year old self. Tomorrow, when she boards that plane to Namimori, she would be Raven Black no longer. She would be Akukami Shiki, a blond and blue eyed, mixed male coming to Japan to learn more of his Japanese heritage. Raven glanced at the closed bathroom door where her best friend was in the other room thoughtfully, hands tightening on the towel wrapped around her lithe form. _' She's coming too...I hope we're doing the right thing moving to Japan..._

The black haired girl glanced back to the mirror, her green eyes swept over her face, taking in all the features pensively.

Raven had dark emerald green eyes, with wild and feathery, jet black hair that's layered. It was a little longer than neck length; styled with the fringe beyond chin length on the left of her face, covering her left eye slightly. The shorter fringes spiked out away from her forehead, reaching mid nose before lengthening near the end of the right brow, and meeting beyond chin length again. Her hair also sported a small pony tail in the back. Her black lashes and pale pink lips heavily contrasted to her stark white and somewhat sickly skin.

She glimpsed at her thin body in distaste. She was about 5'3 in height and unhealthily skinny due to her junk food regime.

_'I should eat better' _She thought randomly to herself.

Her eyes slipped shut. She sighed deeply and pressed her forehead against the cool bathroom mirror. Things were changing again. It seemed so long ago when she was just a child...

* * *

Eight years ago...

Growing up as an only child of two newly wealthy parents, Fiacre and Akari Black, was a lonely thing for six year old Raven, despite the fact that they both cherished and loved her very much. Due to their work, that a lot of times caused them to break promises they had made to spend time with her, Raven found herself spending a lot of time alone, frequently reading manga and watching anime or helping with the accident prone servants that worked in the kitchen and around the manor.

Raven had no friends her age to play with because she was home-schooled, and her black clad butler/tutor was someone she most definitely didn't want to be playing games with, he was super strict and his closed eyed, Cheshire cat smiles were scary. Nope, he was a no-nonsense type of person, but he seems to enjoy bothering her musical tutor that came by every 4 days of the week-Who didn't seem like the type to play either. Maybe he wore an eye patch 'cause he poked it out playing pirate or something...

One sunny day, young little Raven sat, waiting patiently for the old grandfather clock to strike twelve. That was the time her parents promised to come home, in order to take her to the park down the street she often saw.

She had dressed prettily for her parents, sporting a blue frilled shirt with a cute satin white ribbon that went around her tiny waist and a smaller one around her neck. She wore black tights and blue bow-tied flats on her feet. Her black hair was pulled into two long pony tails on either sides of her head with two fuzzy black and white barrettes that looked suspiciously like cat ears hiding the scrunchies in her hair, courtesy of her black haired butler who patted her head with his white gloved hand and sent her on her way with that closed eyed smile.

And so she waited by the table with the phone next to the grandfather clock, as the hand ticked steadily away, growing closer and closer to twelve. Her smile faltered when it was eleven forty am. Her once bright emerald green eyes dulled slightly and was downcast. She began having doubts about her parents showing, her small heart began pounding in her chest nervously. She suddenly felt embarrassed to be all dressed up.

'Maybe they won't come again..But they said for sure this time!' Raven's eyes latched firmly on the clock daring it to tick slower so that her parents might come early. 'It's 11:54 am...' She thought glumly as that familiar sensation of sadness and abandonment clenched her heart.

Just then, Raven caught the sound of keys clanging together, a smile spread on her face and the feeling of elation grew as she ran through the short hall connecting from the living room to the front door. The door creaked open and Raven called out excitedly,

"Mommy! Daddy! Your home!" The black haired girl was met with the confused faces of her maid and gardener. Her smile trembled and fell into a thin line and her vision blurred.

The familiar sound of a phone ringing met her ears, but she made no move to go and answer it. There was a loud beep and a minute long pause, until a deep voice with a somewhat mechanical edge to it resonated off the walls, seeming to echo through the large home.

"Raven...," the voice began hesitantly, " Daddy and Mommy are very busy right now. We won't be able to come home until very late...We're so sorry sweetie, I know we promised but..Listen, Daddy can't talk right now, good bye sweetie." There was another loud beep, signifying the end of the message.

Raven clenched her fists and looked down, tear drops sinking into the carpet. She felt her stomach drop and her cheeks burn when the grandfather clock's hand struck twelve and loud hollow chimes wracked Raven's heart as though mockingly. Her servants looked at her awkwardly yet sympathetically, arms tightening around their groceries.

Tears of disappointment, knowing, and embarrassment ran down her cheeks as she fled the hall and out the front door, pushing past her servants and running down the street away from that embarrassing scene that had occurred. Raven finally stopped at the park and sniffled behind a tree by the pond.

* * *

Emerald green eyes snapped open and filled with faint annoyance._ 'Of all the memories, THAT one comes to mind...Although' _Raven's eyes soften slightly. _'I probably wouldn't have met Vanneda if it didn't happen though.'_

She exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes again, concentrating on the white flames, and visualizing the male alias she would be.

* * *

Vanneda glanced at the bathroom where Raven was disguising herself and refocused on packing the last of her belongings for the international studies program in Namimori, Japan.

While her black luggage laid shut on her bed, Vanneda scuffled through the drawers and stumbles upon a picture that she treasures most: her family picture. Her fingers touched each of her parents face, including her brother's as tears start to drip from her brown eyes down to her cheeks.

She remembers the day where they all went to the park, and when the picture was taken. That day was her first family photo and the fateful day where she met Raven Black, her best friend.

* * *

Growing up as the youngest child of two children, Vanneda was more sheltered and always protected by her two parents, Tha and Sarim Chen. Vanneda spent most of her precious time with her parents and brother, and was happy to have her parents are around. They are a close-knit family that enjoyed most of their free time together.

On a bright and sunny morning, Vanneda and her brother, Hai, waited on the black leather couch for their parents to come home from work. That day was supposed to be the day they will go out together. As time passes by each minute, Hai, dressed in P.E black shorts and a Spiderman T-shirt, started to grow impatient and abruptly shuffled into his room.

Vanneda still sitting on the couch stared frequently at the wooden door which was located to the right of her. She kept glancing at the door hoping her parents would come. 15 minutes have passed since noon, and Vanneda, dressed in jeans with a black-patterned collar shirt, decided to just go in her room when,

"Ah! Vanneda, sorry we're late. We had business to take care of, and look what daddy bought on the way," Vanneda's mother apologized while gesturing to her father with an off-handed wave.

Her mother then set her purse on the couch, Tha emerged from the door and showed off his first camera! Vanneda looked in amazement while Hai rushed out of his room upon hearing noise and screamed in excitement. The Chen family proceeded to head out when they finished packing food for lunch in the park.

Holding her father's hand, Vanneda was thrilled to have a picnic and said, "Hurry up, mama and papa." Her brother was already skipping up ahead, and she hopped, still holding her father's hand. Then, they had finally reached the park.

Before going into the park, Tha had asked a bystander near a streetlight to take a picture of the four of them together in front of the beautiful park. The pedestrian agreed with a smile, and the Chen family posed together, huddled close. The mother and father stood behind their young children, Sarim hugged Vanneda close to her while Tha ruffled his son, Hai's little head. And then, the family smiled brightly for the camera. *SNAP*

* * *

They settled down under the large tree after setting up their picnic area. Vanneda sighed happily and bit into her turkey sandwich. Her eyes raked about the area and settled on the only other person at the park so far, why hasn't she noticed her earlier? She just ignored her and finished the last bite on her sandwich with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, I'm all done, can I go play now?" Vanneda asked.

"Sure, but don't go too far, just play where I can see you, okay?" her mother replied with firm look.

Proceeding on, Vanneda decided to stay near the tree and stared at the birds that flew in the sky. She began to check her surroundings again, and there  
Vanneda looked curiously at the girl she just saw, swishing her feet slowly in the water. Vanneda took in her appearance she wore a blue frilly shirt with a white ribbon waist and a smaller one around her neck. She wore black tights and had blue shoes that had bow tie ribbons instead of the normal laces off to the side of the pond. Her black hair was pulled into two long pony tails on either sides of her head with cat ear clips on her head.

_'She's all alone, where are her mommy and daddy?'_ She thought after a while. Deciding to go meet this girl, Vanneda skipped along and told her parents, "I'm going to be at the pond, okay?"

They both gave her a thumbs up in approval. She hopped her way to the pond, dodging the occasional rock, and skidded to a stop just when the other girl swiveled around.

"Hi!"Vanneda blurted at the surprisingly well dressed girl. The green eyed girl looked at her curiously, her feet resting in the water.

"Hello...Did you come to the park to play too...?" She asked delicately while clasping her ponytails in front of her.

"Yep! I saw you by yourself and wondered if you wanted to play with me?"

Vanneda asked excited at the thought of making a new friend, the cat eared girl blinked at her in surprise. Vanneda looked excitedly at her.

"Wanna go on the swings? Want to go on the slides? Do you like chocolate?" She asked rapidly in one breath.

"...Let me put on my shoes.." The green eyed girl said while pulling away from the water. "I didn't catch your name." She murmured shyly.

"I'm Vanneda Chen! What's your name?" Vanneda asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's Raven...my name is Raven Black."

* * *

Vanneda wiped furiously at her cheeks and shoved the photo into one of her duffel bags. _'It's one of my favorite memories, everything was much more brighter before that day...' _She smiled a little and decided to go to bed early, packing was exhausting stuff. She sighed a little and ran her fingers through her dark wavy hair.

The brown haired girl looked curiously at the bathroom door and wondered why Raven was taking so long _'Probably perfecting the look...narcissist'_ She thought snorting to herself. She looked about the near bare room except for the drawer, the nightstand, and the bed. Vanneda yawned and clambered into the single queen sized bed.

Laying back and staring at the chipped ceiling Vanneda proceeded to have thoughts about her day. Their remaining guardian, Reno, had taken them to the park to hang out one last time before the three moved to Japan. The pink haired man took pictures every 5 minutes, with everyone and everything. Vanneda smiled when she remembered him taking a picture with a lamp post and the random pretty lady that tried to side step him to no avail. The green eyed male also stopped at the bus stop and talked to the various people exiting the bus, Raven was noticeably vexed by the time they returned to the apartment after.

After the rather strange time they had at the park, they entered the apartment to find almost everything gone. When they looked at the older man, he simply scratched his spiky pink hair and grinned cheekily at them and said he had moving men help ship the essentials to Japan, but left some of things behind so the girls could pack. There were mountains of stuff they had to pack. When they looked at Reno, he fiddled with his goggles and left the building in haste saying he was gonna buy some gum.

So both the girls found themselves sorting through the mess and packing away the things they needed. Raven had finished early because she was prepared beforehand and had been gradually packing ever since they given were full scholarships and placed in the Vongilo? Vongeri? V-something international studies program to Namimori by some shady small math professor they met in a corner of a café, his name escaped her_.'He called himself a mathematical genius...'_ She still felt rather amazed at how they were lucky they were to have been the ones to be randomly chosen to go overseas.

Vanneda's eyes grew heavy and she soon found herself in a food filled dream.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes again after she felt the flames fade, looked at the mirror, and her reflection dropped her-HIS towel in surprise. There in place of her old self was a blond male that looked remarkably similar to one of her favorite vocaloids, Len. She was still the same height as her real appearance and still looked pale and thin. But now she had a refined smooth jaw, platinum blond hair, and a lean chest.

_'My eyes are still green..'_ she mused. Raven pulled out a pair of colored contacts from a drawer below the sink and and put them on. _'Hello, Akukami Shiki._' She thought. She let out an uncharacteristic grin that looked different on her persona's good looking face, and inspected her slender fingers and her now blunt nails.

Her grin dropped at that _'My talons!'_ Ok, so maybe that's an exaggeration, but they were quite sharp and a bit longer then. She looked mournfully at her nails. They used to be perfect! All the times she spent filing at them to make them lethal...'I'll just grow em out again.' She thought offhandedly as her eyes trailed down.

Her head whipped back up and she blanched. She'd have to ask Reno how to use one of those...Raven smiled as an afterthought, at least there will be no more monthly surprises, as Reno describe them. She pulled her hair into a small ponytail _'Yep, definitely look like Len, I just need more sun, maybe lift a few weights, and...__**Healthy**__ food'_ She thought frowning at the last part.

In the mean while...Raven just smirked maliciously and simply pulled on a pair of boxers from the pile of clothes Reno lent her and bounded into the bedroom where she slipped into bed and snuggled her best friend. _'I'll see Vanneda's reaction in the morning...Tomorrow I'm Akukami Shiki'_ She grinned a little and went out like a light.

* * *

**Shiki**: So guys, how do you think we did? I think you should also know that this story will be slow to develop in romance, the characters and our ocs may not even like each other all that much until later. I don't believe in characters that see each other one day and suddenly their eyes meet and there are fireworks and wedding vows are exchanged the next hour. Love is gradual here if you're willing to bear the wait xD

**Ai**: Did we do ok? Do review and tell us if there should be changes or mistakes to be corrected. Also, we'll be posting bits and pieces of our characters profiles maybe in the next chapter in our a/n and also other characters that make more frequent appearances.

**Shiki**: Remember to review you guys :) I'm talking to you see-but-don't-say people xD, go on, we don't bite...At least Ai doesn't tehehe. If you have questions, fire away, we'd love to hear what your thoughts are.


	2. Another one back

_**Chapter Two: Another one back**_

**Shiki: Yo, Shiki here. We're posting rather late because I'm having problems with delinquents that stole a bike from me, anyway caught em on my security cameras so they got scared and returned it but police are still investigating the other thefts on my street that occurred in the same hour. Neighbors are on high alert and some are following my lead and getting cameras. Booyea paranoia. Anyways, we wanted to thank those who have reviewed so far, we appreciate users and anons alike xD**

**Ai: We'd also like to thank those who favorited and followed this story so far :D, so thank you from the bottom of our hearts. You know who you are :)  
**

**Shiki: And to answer some questions some of you had.**

** iLoveShinigami**: Why yes, there is xD I'm glad you noticed.

**Missy Victoria98**: And yes, he is :) Of course they will have differences or not much depending on how you interpret them.

**NyphisaurDippy**: Um, to one Miss/Sir NyphisaurDippy? I like a lot of songs sung by Len :) but I'll have to say that none comes to mind as a favorite since I like them all ._. .

**Ai: Anyway, speaking of Reno, here's a bit of profile we made for him so far. Love Reno. Love him right _now_! 'Cuz he'll love you back ^^  
**

Name: Reno Rivera  
Age: 26 Birthday: August 7th  
Blood type: A  
Eyes: Mossy Green  
Hair: Pink (eventually bright red as he ages)  
Ht/Wt: 6'0 (182 cm) & 130 lbs (58kg)

Description: Reno is an easy going, bubbly young man, that is also slightly arrogant and sure of himself. He's devoted to his job and does the best he can to get the job done. While he is a capable person, he does a lot of stupid things that get him in trouble. He sports a hairstyle with short to long, spiky hair on top and a ponytail at the end that gradually becomes longer as he ages. Reno's abilities are overshadowed by his personality and his tendency to act stupid at the wrong time, which is the reason his mafia family disowned him and casts him out to the streets where Yamada found him a week later and took him. They both move to the U.S. to escape the same thing, the mafia. Reno enjoys annoying people for fun..'cause he can and he likes it. He also enjoys telling people he's from the mafia because he knows no one really believes him due to his personality.

**Shiki: And with that out of the way, go ahead and proceed onto Chapter 2.(Btw Chapter One's been edited and some things were added ehehe ^^)  
**

** :P You can review about it after and Ai shall give you cyber cookies with special things in it :3  
**

**Ai: Yes ...special...So review, it won't hurt :) *smiles and proffers a platter of seemingly normal cookies with plumes of rainbow colored steam coming off it*  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't own it... The things we would do should it fall in our hands...  
**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window signifying sunrise and shown on a certain brown eyed girl's face. As Vanneda groggily opened her eyes, she found herself staring into an unfamiliar, bare chest, arms wrapped around her.

Her eyes widened a fraction, panic filled her, and she reached past the polished stone candlestick holder and instead grabbed a couple of magazines of the drawers near the bed slowly and rolled them into a thick paper tube. Still laying down on the bed, Vanneda lifted her foot and kicked the person off the bed and began swatting him with the rolled up magazines.

"Ahhhhhh!" Vanneda screamed hitting him with her eyes clenched shut.

" Pervert, pervert, PEVERT!" She continuously screamed and screeched, "HENTAI!"

She continuously whacks the mysterious blond person with the magazines on their head as the faint sound of footsteps filled the room.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Vanneda stop! It's me, it's _me_, Raven," the unidentified person with a very familiar voice whined in pain.

Her eyes opened and she stopped her assault. Upon closer examination, Vanneda recognized her friend's hairstyle and voice.

"What was that for?" Raven asked flatly, rubbing her-er, his? blonde head.

The door to their room opened and Reno appeared in the door way, only pants on, rubbing his eyes sleepily while attempting to look alert. "Whaaa?" Reno took in the scene before bursting into a fit of laughter."Ahaha, ahahaha!" He started choking so he stopped after a bit and scratched his belly lightly, "...Yeah." and promptly went to the bathroom like nothing happened.

Vanneda looked sheepish and all of a sudden and rubbed the back of her neck."Ok, so maybe I do know what that was for.." Raven grumbled before yawning quietly and climbing onto the bed to lie on his chest.

"Ehehehe, I guess it was because of your sudden man chest and having a blond dude on the bed. Besides, who told you to change genders and go to sleep in boxers like it's _normal _for you? Seriously, what the heck?" Vanneda questioned accusingly while rubbing her slightly pink cheeks.

"Go, go put clothes on, _shoo_!" Vanneda commanded while covering her eyes.

She heard Raven groan in complaint and then a faint shuffle and a door clicking close. Vanneda sighed and rubbed her face in annoyance from the sudden morning surprise, "_Ugh_, men.."

* * *

Today's breakfast platters consisted of omelets, toast, bacon, sausages, orange juice, coffee, and ...a jar of Nutella.

Raven, ah, _Shiki _lifted his cup of coffee and blew steam away from the surface before taking a tentative sip of the black coffee.

"You know, when you said you were disguising yourself yesterday, I was thinking a blond wig and some contacts...not exactly what I imagined seeing when I woke up to this morning...accompanied by screaming." Reno said conversationally while he chewed a large mouthful of bacon.

"He's got a point you know, wouldn't a wig and contacts be easier rather than transformation?" Vanneda asked while cutting her omelet with her fork.

Shiki snorted and examined his nails."Well technically, I _am_ wearing contacts...my eyes were still green for some reason." _'I need to work on my transformation. Morphing?..I'll just call it shape shifting..'  
_  
"I just think it's safer this way...Just think of changing during P.E or going to the bathroom." Shiki continued while picking up his coffee again. Vanneda wrinkled her nose at the image.

"You didn't change much, in case you didn't notice." Reno pointed out while wiping some bacon grease off his face with back of his hand. "Ew." Vanneda said turning away while wrinkling her nose when he licked it clean.

"Well, that's not how my ability to change forms work..not that I know much about it, mind you." Shiki replied after downing the rest of his coffee.

"I did take that into consideration when I transformed, taller height, weight, eyes, hair, deeper voice,...other parts." Shiki said counting off his fingers. "But obviously, it didn't turn out that way. Maybe I'm strong enough to do that yet." Shiki said

Reno sloshed his orange juice on his tie when he tried to drink it so he put that aside and began shoveling piles of food into his mouth after.

"Well your voice is pretty deep already and their pitches are higher in Japan, so you have that covered. The contacts also solve problems." The brunette chipped helpfully while cutting a sausage.

"Anyway, my appearance can be easily remedied if I start exercising more and eating right." Shiki said scooping a spoonful of Nutella into his mouth. He looked pensively at the jar of Nutella with sprinkles in them. " Alwoo do dat tamoarwow." He tried to say through the chocolate.

Reno choked from behind them and spat a chunk of bacon into his glass. He glared at it and fished it out with his finger, patted it with his toast and polished both of them off. And then belched loudly. Shiki glanced flatly at him and looked away.

"Well, you should eat right today if you want to look more...not dead." Vanneda insisted when he lifted another spoonful of Nutella. "Normally, healthy people spread that on toast or something."

Shiki raised a brow and grabbed a piece of toast, which he tore in two, dipped into his jar and took a large bite of it. "You know...It's not bad, kinda crispy, reminds me of Crunch." Shiki commented absentmindedly while daintily dabbing his lips with a napkin.

Vanneda looked appalled and then annoyed."What happened to your table manners? You used to be so refined."

Shiki lifted a brow delicately "I still am, if you don't believe me, look at Reno." Shiki gestured with his other half of toast.

They both peered at Reno who was in the process of making a puree of bacon, sausages, and eggs in his mouth. They both watched with morbid fascination as Reno stirred the mixture with a fork, his chin tilted upward so the mush doesn't fall out. He gurgled slightly and they swore they saw bubbles coming out of the gross goop.

Vanneda's face twisted in disgust as he swallowed thickly, grabbed Shiki's half toast, and wiped the dribble with it before polishing that off too. When he noticed them staring he smiled contentedly at them.

"What?" He voiced when they looked away passively with a blank look.

"I apologize, you're absolutely correct. I'm full." She said pushing her half eaten plate away.

"Me too." Shiki agreed monotonously while capping the car of Nutella for later.

* * *

After breakfast, they all changed into a clean set of clothes, Shiki pulled on a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and a thin black sleeveless hoodie with white butterfly and skull designs on the back and front, and topped it off with a black chiffon scarf as a tie along with black skinny jeans and black and yellow converse. Shiki then ironed his bangs to make it look feathery(What? You didn't think it was natural did you?) and pulled the back into a small ponytail while pinning back lose hairs with bobby pins and finished off the look by putting yellow monarch butterfly headphones around his neck and attached the plug to his iPod.

Vanneda with a wide blue choker, pulled on a V-neck bronze shirt along with a black sweater. She put on a tight blue jeans with black sneakers, and she tied her hair into a ponytail with pins on her left side. Her bangs covering her forehead, Vanneda, lastly, set simple rectangular, black glasses to her eyes and became Chiisai Ai. Reno dressed in his usual black and white suit and pushed the old goggles the girls got him seven years ago on top of his met in the living room solemnly and grabbed their duffel bags.

Afterward, they padded downstairs and stood to look at the apartment one last time. They were leaving home. They were leaving _Yamada_. Reno tried to remember how everything was when Yamada was alive, but it was difficult not to. When Reno's eyes watered and Ai sniffled, Shiki fought back his own tears and steered them both toward the sleek black luxury taxi.

It was silent in the cab ride, no one said a word, not that they wanted to, and was off in their own little worlds. The blond and brunette sat in the back quietly, Shiki on the driver's side and Ai behind Reno who occupied the front passenger seat.

Reno sighed through his nose and remembered the day the he got Yamada to keep the girls permanently. It was when their family felt complete. It was him, Raven, Vanneda, and... _'Yamada...' _Reno thought with a small smile._  
_

* * *

Nara Yamada snuck a back glance at the two girls he's been stuck with for some weeks since the murder case through a rear mirror. The brown eyed one recovered from shoulder and neck slashes and finally regained speech. And the other green eyed one was still recovering from some rather deep but precise artful wounds that were sure to scar into haunting images. Her eyes were dull and flat, proof of the trauma she had went through. Yamada even saw the video camera the criminal left behind. _'Benedetto Estraneo...I wonder if Reborn found anything about this yet...the Estraneo bastard..what he did to her..'_ He shuddered and forced the thought aside.

'_They looked a great deal better now than they did then_' he thought instead, his hardened blue eyes looking into the rear mirror at the two subdued girls in the back seat. Reno side glanced at Yamada with a sly smirk and continued circling the same block and hoped the older male didn't noticed as they passed by the same tree. Twice.

The green eyed brat was enjoying his expensive See's Cafe lollipops and the other staring out the window at the passing scenery and making an enthusiastic one sided conversation with the quiet girl that was staring into the seat in front of her, but one of their hands were laced together. _'They might get separated._' It occurred to Yamada with an irk as he carded his fingers through his brunet locks. Reno noted Yamada from his peripheral and made another right turn as he waited for Yamada to ask him the question he knew he wanted to ask him.

Yamada's eyes soften slightly before addressing the male driver with outrageous pink hair._ "So...where are these brats going stay exactly Reno?"_ he mumbled in Italian. The pink haired man shot him an innocent smile, hoping his plan works _'the guy obviously grew attached to the kids'_ Reno thought snorting inwardly. _'He wants to keep them as much as I do' _He added as an afterthought.

_"They'll be... living in this orphanage. I heard it's like a mansion with a school and everything. You know, like one of those live-in-students at a dorm..only they're orphans."_ Reno lied smoothly in Italian. Yamada looked away to hide the crease in his forehead, " _That so?_" he grumbled glaring at the window. Reno smiled softly before pulling the car to a stop.

"Yep here we are now Yama-nii!" Reno chirped in English with a bubbly smile.

...The two males were standing in front of a pitiful rundown orphanage with dirt for grass, and a tire attached with rope tied loosely to a dead tree for a swing. Yamada gaped at the dull weather stricken and windowless graffiti-ed brick building with aghast, while Reno smiled goofily at his friend,

"Where's the mansion!?" Yamada managed to croak in shock.

"I was just being sarcastic...I was hoping you wouldn't find out." Reno lied with a toothy grin...Seconds later, Yamada in is the driver's seat speeding away from the orphanage with an irked expression, Reno barked out a laugh,"So is that a no? You realize they're stuck with us for a long time now right?"

Yamada's eye twitched irritably but he was inwardly relieved. Reno reclined into his seat and smiled contentedly. _'Mission success' _He thought crossing his hands behind his head. It was a good thing Yamada didn't look behind them where there actually was a boarding school orphanage. Reno grinned as he glanced into the rear mirror at the two girls.

* * *

Reno was pulled out of his revery when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about Reno?" Ai asked curiously as he scratched his head.

"Ah, nothing. Just ...some memories of Yama-nii," he replied, adjusting the sun visor mirror to see Ai and then locking his fingers behind his head. Ai saw him smile from the mirror on the sun visor.

_'Yamada...'_ Vanneda thought to herself. Huh. There were lots of great memories because of him. She smiled and laughed at something she remembered as she stared out the window gazing at the different buildings they passed. She put her elbow on the door handle and continued to laugh to herself.

Reno and Shiki raised a brow at this. Reno brings points a finger to his head and gives it a twirl mouthing 'crazy' to Shiki who rolled his eyes and brought the butterfly headphones to his ears. Vanneda ignored him and continued to look out the car window with a fond smile.

* * *

Vanneda dressed in a black & white patterned shirt, dark blue capris, black ribbon flats, and a black bow around her neck this morning, and noticed the cosplay shop again as Reno, Yamada, and Raven walked to the park. It was located right across from the park, and four of them always went pass by it._'Hm...we've been going to the park for two days already. I betcha we will see it again,'_Vanneda thought to herself. Vanneda stared wistfully at the store front with tons of costume from various anime, movies, video games etc., and didn't notice Yamada shooting a furtive glance at her and the shop.

After tiring themselves out at the park for two hours, Yamada glanced at his watch and waved at Reno who saluted and steered the girls away from the play ground. While walking home, Yamada bee-lined for the costume shop she often looked at. Vanneda looked confused as three of them followed Yamada into the cosplay entered the shop, her eyes sparkled and she glanced at the variety of costumes displayed.

Holding out her hand, she skipped through the aisles and touched every bit of the clothing. Grabbing Raven's hand, she dragged her along while examining the clothing because she wanted to cosplay. Vanneda didn't pay much attention to Yamada or Reno but decided that they should also cosplay along with her.

Picking out two random clothing she thought fits best to their personality, well to her anyway, Vanneda handed the costumes to Reno and Yamada. Yamada took one glance at the brown garb and protested vehemently while holding it at arms length, Reno busted out laughing until he saw his costume and shook his head in horror. Vanneda ignored their cries of protest and forced them into the dressing room as the store keeper looked on bemusedly, feeling a bit sorry for the men.

Waiting patiently on the seat next to the dressing rooms, Vanneda anticipated to see Yamada and Reno in cosplay mode while Raven just sat there quietly staring at the doors.

All of a sudden, both heard Yamada and Reno bickering about the total embarrassment and heard faint bits of Yamada grumbling about "How the hell...does Reborn do it all the god damn time?"

Vanneda giggled while Raven smiled slightly. As Reno and Yamada emerged from the dressing room, Reno looked red and quite flustered in a pretty blue dress that has black ribbon across his waist. He also wore a bow for the hair and leggings with black flats. On the other hand, Yamada instead was dressed as a big brown bear with huge paws and gargantuan ears.

"Why the hell am I dressed like a bear?" Yamada hissed angrily.

"Pssshhhh...'cause you're not hot enough to be a chick like me," Reno shot back trying to hide his own embarrassment. Yamada punched Reno's shoulder with his bear fists. "Ouch! You bastard!" Reno yelped while rubbing his pained shoulder.

Vanneda hysterically laughed at the two awkwardly dressed men and noticed Raven snap a picture with her phone while the guys were too busy arguing to notice.

Afterwards, Vanneda grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her into the dressing room. Vanneda quickly dressed beautifully in a black fairy-like costume, with wings that's probably bigger than her body. To top it off, she had a small hair band on top of her head with a little flower on her left ear and has a neckband covering her scar. She shoved Raven a white and red miko outfit along with a fake bow and arrow. Raven said, "No," instantly but Vanneda forced her into it with gusto.

As they finished dressing, Vanneda emerged first, twirled, and bowed to Reno and Yamada. They both clapped as in approval before Yamada gripped his costume with the huge ears, still trying to figure out why he's a bear. Vanneda waited for Raven to appear impatiently and ended up dragging her out of the dressing room and smiled at her brightly. Raven's face flared with red as her eyes dared them to laugh. Reno must not have gotten the message 'cause he laughed anyway which resulted with an arrow suctioned to his forehead. "Damn she's got good aim." Reno grumbled as Raven dashed back with haste.

At the end of the day, everyone had a smile on their face from the strange experience they had. Vanneda giggled and laughed about how fantastic the day was, and it brought all four of them a bit closer than before.

* * *

_'Yeah that was a great day.. I wonder if Raven still has the picture.' _Ai thought as she poked Shiki in his side. "Pss." She hissed to him. Shiki twitched before lowering his headphones. "Yeah?"

"You still have that one picture of them?" Ai whispered quietly so Reno wouldn't hear. Shiki's eyes shined with amusement as he pulled out his phone and he leaned down to huddle over it with Ai.

"Yeah...Let me scroll down.." They both looked at the picture and Ai snorted with mirth. "Yep that's the one. Gosh they look so ridiculous now that I think of it again."

Shiki fended off a laugh by scoffing.

"Whatcha two looking at back there?" Reno asked suspiciously as they both straightened.

"Oh nothing~" "Stuff." Ai and Shiki glared at another as Reno frowned.

"Well...ok.." Reno replied wearily while turning back to the front with a pout.

* * *

As they boarded the airplane, Shiki immediately felt trapped when the entrance shut after all the passengers got in. When they found their seats, Reno being separated from them, Shiki insisted on taking the window seat despite his slight claustrophobia since Ai was prone to motion sickness. Ai fell asleep clutching her totoro plushie while waiting for the plane to take off.

Shiki shifted in his seat uncomfortably and wished he was asleep too. He felt like the space was getting smaller already. He loosen his chiffon scarf tie and unzipped his hoodie. And then unbuttoned a few off his white sleeved shirt when he felt the engined rumble to life. Shiki breathed slowly through his nose and leaned into his seat trying to relax. He pulled on his headphones and blasted the music as he eventually drifted off

* * *

The party of four were spending a day at the park for a change. The girls needed some air after being cooped up so long. Vanneda who had bandages around her throat couldn't speak until another two weeks, was signing with her hands frantically at the despondent girl who nodded every now and then at the things Vanneda pointed to.

After a while, they all finally reach the playground where Vanneda dragged Raven off to. The two men plopped on the park bench, one with a sigh and the other with an annoying grin aimed at the former.

"It's good seeing them out in the sun after a while, huh?" Reno asked jabbing Yamada with his elbow. The brunette glared at him and looked away. "...Yeah, I guess."

Yamada observed the two girls who were staring up at the slide and then over to the 2 step stairs at the opposite end that seemed too far of a walk to them.

"What will happen? I mean..where will they go?" Yamada asked. Reno's grin dropped as he too stared at the girls. Raven dropped onto her knees and Vanneda climbed on. Yamada raised a brow at this.

"Well..you know, ever since we took them in, the boss wanted me to look for an orphanage or a foster home 'cause he doesn't want us involved with victims that long..."

Reno noticed the frown marring Yamada's face and added hastily, "But I haven't found one yet, you know?...So..just a bit longer." Reno mumbled quietly at the end. They both watched as Raven took several steps back and crouch slightly.

"What is she trying to do?" Yamada asked in curiosity. Raven bent her knee and launched her herself into the air and perched perfectly on the railing, wobbling a bit before jumping onto the platform next to the slide. Vanneda hopped off and bounced excitedly in front of Raven.

"You..you saw that right?" Reno exclaimed to Yamada tensely forgetting the previous topic. Yamada looked slightly surprised and then annoyed,

"Yeah. If the brat fell, she would have broken her neck." Reno gaped at him disbelievingly, "She just ninja jumped on the railing...That's 6 feet higher than her!..Kinda badass." Yamada snorted and rolled his blue eyes.

"We can deal with that later..there's an ice cream vendor over there, take the girls for some. I have to make a phone call." Reno got up and stretched his arms, "Alright!" The pink haired male ran toward the girls and face planted the moment he reached the sand box.

Yamada smiled as the girls poked fun at the fallen man. The brunette got up and dusted himself off before whipping out a cellphone and walking behind a tree.

"..Hello? Reborn?" Yamada asked uncertainly.

"Hai, this is Reborn speaking."A high pitched voice answered warily.

"Reborn... This is..Nara Yamada. I need you to check on the Estraneo family and tell me what you can about them." There was a sharp intake of breath and then silence on the other end until Reborn spoke up again. "I understand. I'll fax you when I get the chance but I'll need whatever you have on them sent to me.-This won't be the last time we speak Yamada, I need to know what happened to you all these years.-"

Yamada sighed deeply"I know-" the phone hung up and loud beeps followed, Yamada glared at it and shoved the phone in his pocket and thought of the video Benedetto left behind..And that syringe he used on Raven..hmm. "Ice cream." Yamada jumped a little, startled, and turned his attention to Raven who was holding two ice cream cones. He grabbed the chocolate one she offered after regaining his composure and watched as she lapped at the vanilla cone.

Out of nowhere, a cyclist zips by and knocks Raven into Yamada. His cone fell on her black skirt and her ice cream was on his pants. Raven blinked as Yamada let out a string of curses at the long gone cyclist. Turning back to Raven with a sigh, he pulled out a napkin and got on his knees.

"Lift up your skirt a little so I can get the ice cream." Raven complied and stretched out the skirt above her thighs, Yamada pulled at it and wiped at the chocolate.

"I can see your panties.." he states nonchalantly. "Panties." She repeated monotonously while blinking slowly.

"We're back!-whoops, hello, what's this?" Reno asked dubiously as he covered Vanneda's eyes with his free hand, he took in the white stained pants, the white on Raven's lip, and finally, the way Yamada was pulling up her skirt. "You know..if someone sees th-" "It's not what it looks like!" Yamada snarled.

* * *

Shiki jerked awake when he felt himself get pressed further into the seat and the plane shuddering as it took off. Shiki hissed and dug his nails into the seat and tried not to look out the window. Ai who also awakened to the feeling turned a little green and turned to look at Shiki with a sickly look.

"Oh god point the other way, I'm already freaking out so don't puke on me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Reno shifted uncomfortably as rolls of clothed fat filled in some of his seating space. He looked warily at the obese man next to him and felt glad he wasn't sitting by the window..._'If I did...I'd be dead.'_ Reno inwardly felt like Reborn was torturing him in place of Yamada and cursed him aloud._"God damn it Reborn."_ He hissed in Italian. He could see the tiny bastard smirking and tilting that fedora of his. The dirty blond with a furred jacket to his left perked at this.

"You ok there?" the dirty blond asked. Reno looked at him and inwardly thanked kami for the distraction from his right side.

"Yea, I'm cool. I'm Reno Rivera, what's your name blondie?" Reno asked with a grin.

"Me? I'm Dino Cavallone."

* * *

**Shiki: Hohoho, whatcha think you guys? Yes they are one step closer to Namimori and what's this? Dino? Hehe, no explanations for you, find out next time in Chapter Three :3**

**Ai: We hope you guys liked this chapter :) it gives a bit more information about the characters, even if its minimal, but its more fun to find out as you go, yes?**

**Shiki: I'm hoping to see more reviews :P It won't hurt to drop a word or two xD See ya next time guys!**


End file.
